Classtime Musings
by Maranatha-Girl
Summary: Just a bunch of Stories. (Many will be JS! You have been warned!)
1. Default Chapter

Theses are just a bunch of random stories that really don't have much of anything in common. They are just written in class when I'm bored and don't feel like listening.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Teal'C's POV  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I do not understand Colonel O'Neill's fascination with things that are 'cool'. What is so interesting about frigid temperature? I must further study Tauri communication. 


	2. It Was Pain

I forgot to mention they will all be diff categories and POVs ect..  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was pain. A burning, searing, excruciating pain that never seamed to go away. She had ignored it. Worked through it. Didn't acknowledge its existence. But it just seemed to get worse. She knew it would go away eventually. It had to. Whether that be through medication, healing, or at worse, death. Finally, while on P6x-397, it had gone on to long, and had been to great to hide. She had collapsed into his arms. He'd been frantic. Scared to death. He had ordered everyone to get packed up and to the gate five minutes ago. He ran through the gate screaming at the top of his lungs for the med team that was already there. When they rushed her into surgery, he'd gripped her hand, silently trying to give her strength. God, they'd been in there for hours. And he was a mess. He refused to go get changed. What if there was a complication? What if she- no. What if he wasn't there for her? He was gonna stay right there. When Janet finally came out, he'd been white as a sheet. He wanted to run. Wanted to beat the living crap out of whatever DARED to do this to her. Why her? She was so perfect, so beautiful! She was his strength, his sight, his reason for life, his love. He needed her. She was dying. Cancer, she said. They'd try, but there was not removing it. He had been numb. After awhile they let him in the room with her. So he sat there, holding her hand, stroking it, willing her to fight. Even when the klaxons rang out, signaling Jacobs's arrival, he'd only glanced up a bit. When he felt a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder, he knew it could only be the Tok'Ra. SO, he stood up, his eyes not moving from her face, to give him access to his daughter. He finally looked at her father, he saw the pain and worry lines relaxed a bit as Selmak emerged. She held the healing device over her torso, and as all her friends- Janet, Daniel, Teal'C, General Hammond, and a few more, plus him- watched on in hope, she activated it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
3 Months later  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She'd lived, although she was still in a coma. The healing device had helped, but only to prolong the inevitable ad they'd had to use in twice more after the initial time. And he sat there. He refused to move. He'd sat there, stroking her hand, whispering to her. Telling her stories. Stories about his past, from Charlie, to her love of blue Jello. Then word came that the Tok'Ra had found, and retrieved a Sarcophagus. He'd been ecstatic. He had carried her there himself. Somewhere from the depths of his mind he thought of Daniel carrying Shar'e on the first mission the Abydos. As he gently laid he in, he placed a light kiss on her lips with his fingers. And as the stones parted, and her eyes opened for the first time in three months, he'd almost hyperventilated. When she sat up, he put his arms around her, supporting her. After all, she hadn't done that for awhile either. When she got to her feet, he'd wrapped her up in his arms, breathing her in, like a lifeline.  
  
"Jack, what's going on?"  
  
"You-you where dy-dying. They couldn't do anything. I-I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"I remember fighting, to get back to someone." She said into his chest. "To you."  
  
"I-I know, I know."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
1 month later  
  
~~~~~~  
  
General Hammond stood at the head of the table.  
  
"Welcome back SG-1. I realize this has been a rather hard time with the loss of major Carter, but let me introduce her replacement. Doctor Samantha Carter."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
There Ya go!!!  
  
I'm gonna let you peeps figure out what happens next.  
  
Thanx for reading! 


	3. Flying Through Space

Ok, THIS is uncomfortable. Both in the physical and emotional sense of the term. We'd been stuck on a Mother ship that was crawling with replicators and we HAD to get out. The only problem was that escape pods where our only hope. Wait, scratch that, make it POD. As in one. Uno. And there where two of us. One, two. Right. This is VERY uncomfortable. But in a strange sense, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He had gotten the idea of the pods, wrapped his arms around me and yanked me in here. So, now were whizzing through space waiting for my dad to come pick us up. We found this really cool GPS type thing (great, now I'm starting to talk like him) that's for all of space. We radioed Dad and switched the device on, and now all we have to do is hope he gets he before our air runs out. Real fun. Did I mention this was uncomfortable?  
  
"So. Carter."  
  
"Yessir?"  
  
"How much air do we got?"  
  
"About three hours."  
  
"Right. Comfy?"  
  
"As much as possible considering. . ."  
  
Oh you have NO idea. Effectively I'm lying on him, with my head on his shoulder. Plus with his arms still around me, I defy anyone to complain. Well, you can complain about the super hard stuff that this stupid pod is made out of, that I'll give you. It is really hard. So, he just starts saying random stuff. Just to break the silence I guess.  
  
"Yes, we're flying through space, in a box. A funny shaped box. A funny shaped box with very little padding. Yes. Flying through space. . . . Carter?"  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. I sure don't want to be in here for three hours in silence. I'm just making conversation."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Carter!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Talk about something!"  
  
"Well I don't know what to talk about."  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"What is sir?"  
  
"That you don't have anything to say. Normally your spouting off stuff that I couldn't dream of getting"  
  
"You could understand it sir, you're definitely not stupid."  
  
"Why thank you Cart-OW!"  
  
"OOF"  
  
"What! Was that!"  
  
"We probably hit a rock or something."  
  
"Right, well, um, your elbow is kind-of right, ow. If you could move it there, right. Up more. Ah, ha. Thanks. . . ."  
  
Now, see, if before was uncomfortable, now is SO uncomfortable it is just wrong. Our faces are less then two inches apart and his arms are still around me, our legs are a big enter tangled mess and the only part of our bodies that aren't pressed together is our faces. Ok, so maybe its not THAT uncomfortable.  
  
"Carter?" He breathes  
  
"Yessir?"  
  
His eyes are dark and deep. Something in them just makes me look into the chocolaty depths of him.  
  
"Would it be entirely inappropriate of me if I were to kiss you right now?"  
  
"I, uh, Wel. . . ."  
  
I really didn't have to finish that thought, because he was already there. It was the most mind numbing experiences. I don't even remember what he did what whatever it was I sure appreciate it. Here I are, flying through space, kissing my C.O. Who knows how long we where in there, Making out to a point. Its not like we had an abundance of space to move around in. When we separated, two things simultaneously occurred. We both kind-of half- laughed/smiled a bit, and there was a huge jolt. He hugged me tighter to him, no words needed to be said. Then there was a bright light of light, and then all movement ceased.  
  
~Thud~  
  
That was us, (in the pod) hitting the deck of dads cargo ship. All was still for a bit, then Jack whispered,  
  
"We'll talk later ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
There was a big kowooshing sound and we where engulfed in light. I'll bet Dad had an interesting view when the doors opened, Me, and a colonel in the USAF snuggled up to each other, and holding each other like they where the last person alive, AFTER flying through space, in a funny shaped box with very little padding. 


End file.
